


Change

by twinsarein



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywise needs to come to terms with the change is his life recognition to Cutter brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyfoxling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/gifts).



> Written for shyfoxling during fandom_stocking. This story takes place directly after event in the first story of In All But Blood, called _Troll Games and Soul Names_. If anyone doesn't know it, or needs their memory refreshed, you can find it free online [here](http://elfquest.com/read/index.php?s=IABB).

Skywise walks along the river, looking up at the stars. He needs to think about what happened earlier, tonight. _Tam._ Such a simple sounding word, but knowing it changes everything. Now, he is recognized. Before, there were things he could hide from himself if he wanted to, but now there is someone who will know. Who does know. Everything.

Of course, the reverse is also true. He now knows Cutter almost as well as he knows himself. Maybe even better. But, that hadn't really changed. Cutter has always been an open book. Hiding nothing. Every emotion there for the world to see. Skywise has always been the more secretive of the two. Which is what had landed them in the mess with the trolls to begin with, he supposes. If he'd been less deceptive, Bearclaw never would have asked him to get that ring.

"Skywise! Skywise, wait up!" Panting, Nightrunner loping beside him, Cutter comes abreast of his tribemate. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Looking over at his future chief, his current friend, Skywise has to smile. The same openness is in his expression, just as it always has been. Even after a year of not seeing the sun, of slaving away for the trolls. "Just walking and thinking."

"May I join you?"

Shrugging, Skywise looks around at the grassy knoll not far from the river. "Sure, but I'm done walking, for now. I'm going to go lay over there, and look at the stars." Laying down in the grass, close to the water's edge, Skywise stares at the stars without blinking.

"What do you think about, when you look at the stars, Skywise?"

Pillowing his head upon his hands, Skywise breathes out slowly. "A lot of things, cu...Cutter. I wonder how far away they are. I wonder what makes them shine. I wonder if there is anyway to touch one, someday. I think about how they never change. They may move around the sky, but in a dance that never sees a change in pairings. Down here, the seasons change, people are born and they die, but the stars always just...are."

"Wow! Your head is a busy place, Skywise." Cutter's hand reaches out and rests on Skywise's arm. "But, you don't have to worry. The important things don't have to change down here, either." Jumping to his feet, Cutter looks down at him. "I told mother I wouldn't be gone long, so I'm going to head back. See you at the Father Tree, soon."

Skywise looks after Cutter with wide eyes. As he always has around him, Cutter, true to his name, cuts right to the heart of the matter, without even trying. Skywise might be able to look out to the stars, but Cutter had always been able to look deep into the heart. At least his heart.

Chuckling to himself, Skywise smiles after Cutter's receding form. Maybe recognition really hasn't changed everything, as he'd feared. Cutter is still annoying, still following him around, still surprising him with unexpected words of wisdom. Skywise figures that the only thing that's really changed, is that instead of just knowing he and Cutter are connected, he can now feel the connection going between both of their hearts.

Which is a change he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
